warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugar Lazarus
Rugar Lazarus was a trained medic in the Cadian 47th regiment, until he killed his CO, XO, and all other officers he could find. He has refused to speak of the "terrible occurences" in his earlier life, even when threatened by Coletrane. Prefers to use a boot, presumably stolen, to settle arguments. However, he feels pain at a far reduced rate to any human, presumably a side affect of him injecting himself with his own chemicals every time he was wounded. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Rugar Julius Lazarus *'Serial Number:' 2436-b214x *'Homeworld:' Cadia *'Crimes:' Murder (thirteen proven counts), *'Height:' 5' 5" *'Weight:' ca. 225lbs *'Defining Features:' **Multiple stab wounds, caused by other Penal Legionnaires **Bionic left foot, caused by encounter with a Chaos Spawn **45 vials of fluids of unknown origins **Serial number tattoed on the back of his head **Repeated burns where Cadian symbols were removed *'Threat Level Evaluation:' To be considered moderately dangerous to personnel if there is a shoe in hand. *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' Without removeable boots *'Flight Risk:' Minimal. Brief Summary of selected Crimes *'Murder:' Bludgeoned thirteen officers to death with a shoe. Awards and Honors Such medals are to be returned after death, or freedom, whichever comes first. *Crimson Skull *Medallion Crimson *Steel Aquila (this has nothing to do with the shoe incident) *Triple Skull Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Skills and Abilities *'Cadian Combat Training' :Rugar achieved a standard in Combat Training, his preferred weapon to be the lasgun stock, later, his shoe. *'Expert Close Quaters fighting' **'Earned Distinction levels in Advanced Close Quaters training' :Rugar showed an astounding amount of lethality in every swing of his boot. *'Sharpshooter' Preferring a long las over a standard lasgun, Rugar showed Highly Advanced skills at marksmanship. He would have become a Kasrkin had he not had such skilly at Field Medical Procedures. *'Field Medic' With his "home-brewed" concoctions, Ruger has never lost a soldier, although that probably is because he refuses to try and save those he judges to be doomed. He became increasingly popular with officers of higher rank due to his own skills. He will continue to be, so long as he never tells anyone what he is injecting them with. Equipment *'Boot' His shoe which he used to kill all thirteen officers. He later sucessfully hid it by wearing it during the scans. The inside is plated with scrap metal, adding to its weight and strength *'Cadian Long Rifle' Scavenged off the corpse of another Penal Legionnaire, no evidence links the two. However, skull fracures indicate the Legionnaire was hit by a flat, blunt weapon, and a shoe imprint was found in his brain. *'Medical Equipment' The best description would be "varies", as depending on availability, they fluctuate quite drastically. All can save lives, and all end up doing so. *'Full Suit of Standard Issue New Embyron Carapace Armour' Scavenged off the corpse a Mercenary who dared touch his shoes without wearing his armour, this armour protected him repeatedly during attepts to keep someone alive. *'Heavy Stubber' Earning raised eyebrows from all who see such a weapon, he aquired it from the wreckage of a Chimera. Ammunition being plentiful as it is, he usually carries 200-250 rounds upon him at all times Relations with other Tangos *'Deacon Coletrane' :Deacon being a Cadian means that Rugar will defer to his authority far faster than he would to any Commissar or Officer. *'Virgil Vasquez' :As far as Rugar is concerned, Frost is one of the most annoying beings he ever met. Many times he considered placing a shoeprint in Frost's skull, stopped only by the knowledge of what Coletrane would do in return. *'Liana LeGuie' :Rugar took immediate offence to Liana's assertions of Mechanised Infantry's superiority, and will stop at nothing to show her how "the real soldiers fight". *'Cale Barakus' :Rugar sees no fun in Busters' ability to blow things up, and oftentimes is set to care for more wounded from an explosion. Even if it had nothing to do with Cale, he still blames him anyway. *'Fredric Aslk' :If Rugar was quite surprised to see a techpriest in Tango, it was a great surprise to see the way he acts. *'Raynor P'tar' :Rugar's motto with Raynor is simple. If he comes too close to his pack or his dwellings, he beats him with a shoe. *'Jared Richter' :Rugar one night managed to eavesdrop and therefore learn of Jared's story, and made a personal vow to do whatever he could for the guy, upon the point of being near-friendly. Not that he would let anyone know. *'Oscar' :Rugar silently dissaproves of Oscar in Tango Squadron, preferring it if he was the edible kind, and also that he is to docile to fit in. Coletrane probably will change that, Quotes By About Category:Imperial Guard Category:Characters